Partners of the Month
Summary Upon leaving his wife, Schanke moves in with Nick, expecting to lead a wild bachelor's life with his partner. But the two are soon at odds over the investigation of a wealthy business-man's murder. Feeling that Nick is once again trying to keep one step a head of him, Schanke vows to solve the case on his own. Acting on a sudden revelation while drowning his sorrows in liquor, Schanke rushes to apprehend the murderer without his partner and captures the killer single-handedly. Or, so he thinks. Guest Cast * Deborah Rennard......Julia Winwood * Victoria Adilman......Victoria Levy * Raymond O'Neill......Paul Levy * Stewart Bick......James Coulter * Nigel Williams......Harry Detailed Story Recap The episode opens with its customary teaser: An attractive woman, dressed in lingerie, is preparing herself for a night to remember, but the object of her affections is not interested in anything but his computer. He seems to be doing something quite urgent, and when she tries to convince him to at least acknowledge her, he only tells her "Very pretty." She has biting words for him and then storms off. He calls after her, but realizes it's no use. He returns to his computer, though later on, we see a gun lying on the floor, and the same man drooped over his desk, with blood trickling from his head to his hands. Police cars are stationed outside a large fancy house, which Schanke affectionately calls "Snob Hill". Inside, amongst the homicide squad, Nick, Nat, and Schanke discuss the death. The maid had discovered his body, and alerted the man's-Jonathan Levy's, wife, Victoria Levy. She called the police. Fatal gunshot wound straight to the head. There is a suicide note found, addressed to Victoria. It looks like suicide, Nat tells them, but she can't be sure until she completes an autopsy. The partners question the wife, and Nick detects just a hint of bitterness in the other detective's voice. In the Caddy, Schanke tells Nick that he believes Jonathan Levy's death was no accident. Victoria was responsible. "What's really bothering you?" asks Nick. Schanke voices general frustrations with married life, and we can see that there is trouble in paradise in the Schanke household. In fact, he's sleeping on the couch. At the police station, Schanke hands Cohen the paperwork on the Levy case, and hints that they deserved the Partners of the Month plaque for their continuously excellent work. Too late, Cohen says, they won't be getting the plaque this month. She asks for Nick's opinion on the case, where he answers "it's too early to tell." Both Schanke and Nick have different points of view on the circumstances surrounding Levy's death, so Cohen tells them to work on it, and follow all possible directions. Natalie tells Nick and Schanke that it still seems like a suicide. Schanke still demands it's the wife, and points at her prints on the gun to back up his hunch. At the loft, Nick is lying on his couch, listening to the Nightcrawler's daily "uplifting" monologue. Someone starts banging heavily on the elevator door. When Nick opens it, his partner bustles right by him with a box of pizza and a six pack, ready to do some celebrating. For what? He's left Myra. Schanke tosses Nick a beer can, and he holds it gingerly, with a startled look on his face. Schanke begins to bring in his things, packed neatly in a cardboard box, and gives Nick his most unusual keepsake to hold - his lamp, shaped like a duck. Nick tries to convince his partner to return home and reconcile with Myra, in which Schanke says accusingly, "You don't want me to stay here." Nick reluctantly lets him stay at the loft. The next day, Nick wakes up and heads over to the fridge to get a bottle of his choice meal. Schanke, on the other hand, has prepared a sumptuous breakfast of eggs and bacon, which he tries to cajole Nick into eating. He gets offended when Nick refuses, and tells him that both he and Myra don't appreciate good 'ol Schanke. Natalie calls, and is amused to find that the two partners have become roommates. She tells Nick that the case of Jonathan Levy definitely looks like murder. Nick and Schanke return to the Levy residence, where family and friends have gathered after the funeral. Nick talks to James Coulter, Jonathan's lawyer, while Schanke meets with Julia Winwood, the deceased's "close" personal assistant. Both learn interesting information, which they share with each other once inside the Caddy. Schanke reveals that there was trouble in the Levy's marriage, while Nick confides that Julia and Jonathan were having an affair on the side. He also tells Schanke the most interesting bit of news: Levy had written Julia Winwood into the will, giving her half of everything. Schanke is upset that Nick has managed to upstage him again, while Nick tries to tell him that it really doesn't matter. They're partners. The argument continues in the precinct; Schanke sees this latest information as even more hardcore proof that Victoria murdered her husband. Nick disagrees. Cohen sees them fighting and warns the partners that they should "stop acting like you're married". Harry, a detective at the precinct, uncovers the fact that the supposed "suicide" note was actually written 2 days BEFORE Levy's death. The pair visits Julia Winwood, where she tells them that she and Jonathan were deeply in love, and he had promised to divorce his wife, in order to marry her. Then, during a visit with Mrs. Levy, Schanke tells her that Jonathan meant to leave his mistress half of everything in his will, an idea that was still up to speculation. Victoria Levy is grief-stricken. Schanke and Nick argue again about the case, and Schanke's actions. This fight eventually leads to Schanke storming out of the loft, possessions and all, and heading over to The Raven. He talks with Janette, and tells her his marital and friendship woes, while she reflects on her breakup with Nick. Suddenly, Schanke realizes that he needs to return to Myra, and furthermore - Jonathan's real intentions for the will. He meant to return to *his* wife, which means no one else would have a motive but Julia Winwood. In the meantime, Nick learns that funds have been transferred from Levy's Swiss account to another in the Caymans after his death. When Schanke goes to confront Winwood, she pulls her gun on him. Nick is ready to burst in and save the day, but he remembers his partner's biting words about Nick always having to be the hero and getting the glory. Instead, Nick indirectly helps his friend by stopping the descent of the elevator Winwood and Schanke are in, giving the latter time to wrestle the gun away from the murderess and handcuff her. At the precinct, Schanke gives a "thank you" speech to the bored audience at the station, as he triumphantly held the "Partners of the Month" plaque he so wanted. Schanke has some making up to do with Myra, while Nick has ideas along the same line. At the Raven, Janette is surprised to find a card and a package, tied with a gold ribbon, waiting for her. She reads the card and unties the ribbon to unveil the painting she and Nick had quarreled over during their past relationship. Nick stands by watching, and tells her he offers it back to her as a form of peacekeeping, between friends. She replies by giving him a passionate kiss, and Nick responds wholeheartedly. Flashback: Nick and Janette have been living together for 97 years, longer than any "married couple", but Nick is hurt, confused, and shocked when Janette decides to move-on, without him. He finds her packing her things, and as much as Janette tries to reassure him that this is what she has to do, Nick cannot accept the fact that she is leaving him. Janette tries to explain that vampires, just as mortals, yearn for excitement, for adventure. She is bored, and restless, and now is her time to see the world. Nick is devastated. "I love her," he tells LaCroix. When he sees Janette reach to take the portrait of herself (painted by Leonardo DaVinci) away with her, Nick, bitter and spiteful over her leaving him, won't let her take the portrait. He argues that even though the picture is of her, it is just as much his as it is Janette's. She relents when he points out that she is tearing his life apart by leaving him. Later, when she is gone, Lacroix tries to comfort Nick by telling him "there is plenty of love left in the world." Vampire Lore Fan Fiction (Below is a list of fan fiction that has been inspired at least in part by this episode:) * FK407: The Kiss of Death by Greer Watson. * FK422: Chef's Special by Greer Watson. Quotes Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title of this episode is "Männerwirtschaft" ("Household of Men"). Continuity * Schanke talks to his mother-in-law on the phone. Canadian Content Goofs * While talking to Janette at the Raven, Schanke sips at his cocktail. At one point, the level of fluid in the glass suddenly shifts from partly empty to nearly full, and then back again, presumably as the editor cuts in footage from a different take. * When Schanke moves out of Nick's loft, he kicks the box containing his belongings into the freight elevator, and then gets in and closes the door. The cord of his duck lamp gets caught under the door. Fan Critiques * Marc Wallace See also *''Partners of the Month'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes